Together Dreams
by Smack54
Summary: This is the dream Ryoko and the Traveler share during chapter 10 of Midnight on the Last Perfect Day. Edited repost of the original.


Together Dreams Side Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Warning Lemon alert, this story will contain graphical sexual situations. If you dislike such things in literature I suggest you hit the back button on your browser now. Are you gone yet, good and now for the rest of you that want to read what I like to call tasteful smut, read on.

Foreword: This is an edited repost of the original which was NC-17 due to graphic description. Although this piece contains sexual content it is now rated R. If you would like to see the orginal I'll be putting it up on TMFFA within the week.

"It's beautiful," Ryoko said in wonder as they came upon the two pools. Set back into a cliff the once mighty river had carved away the rock forming an alcove that they were now in. Damming upstream had slowed the water down to a soft stream that fell from twenty above into the one pool and then down a gentle rise into the lower larger pool. The rock walls shadowed most of area keeping it cool from the hot desert sun. Ryoko dipped her bare feet into the higher pool and looked through the clear water to the bottom, she smiled when she saw Matt's reflection next to hers as he came up nest to her. He sat down next to her and looked deeply into her golden eyes.

"Does this place really exist," Ryoko couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," he answered softly, "Someday if you like I'll bring you here for real, but forget this is a dream and live for the moment."

With that he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was light at first but Matt deepened it as he explored her soft sensual lips. Ryoko kissed him back running her tongue across his teeth until he opened his mouth and accepted her probing. He wrapped his arms around her and drew back on top of him until she finally broke the embrace. She rose up over him, her legs straddling his hips, and then with a mischievous grin pulled her shirt over her head revealing the white bikini top she wore underneath. Matt panted in anticipation but she put her hand on his chest to hold him down. She felt his heart beating rapidly under her hand and Ryoko was sorely tempted to take him then and there but she had other ideas. He was going to have to work for his pleasure. 

With a dismissive shrug she turned to the side and dove into the water still wearing her shorts over her swimsuit. The cool water's embrace felt wonderful in contrast to the hot day above. She swam across the pool before surfacing and turning back to her flustered companion. She laughed at the screwed up expression on Matt's face, a mixture of surprise and disappointment. She laughed harder as he got tangled up in his own shirt trying to get it off. Finally he managed to get free of the troublesome garment before flinging it aside and jumping into the pool after her. He swam across the pool without surfacing as she had done and broke the water before coming up so close to her his chest brushed her's. He grinned evilly as he towered above her with his six foot frame.

"Revenge," was all he said before diving back under the water. Ryoko gasped as he gripped her hips and then slid his hands down her legs taking her shorts and almost her white bikini bottom with him. She saw his hand come up from the water from halfway across the pool and waved her shorts triumphantly before tossing them back with the rest of their things where they landed with a wet plop. Ryoko dove into the water laughing when she saw him coming through the clear water back towards her. She almost made good her escape until Matt caught her ankle and then grabbed her upper thigh pulling himself up her body. Ryoko went under with is weight and came up spluttering and red faced as Matt locked his hands around her slender waist from behind.

"You can't escape," he whispered into her ear before running his tongue along it's outer edge. Ryoko moaned in pleasure when he kissed her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as one of his long fingered hands ran over the smooth skin of her thigh while the other moved along the curve of her body just below her breasts. She twisted in his embrace to face him and put both her hands on his leanly muscled chest trying to keep him bay for just a moment. She took the moment to study his face. His features like the rest of him was lean and angular except his round nose kept him from looking hawkish. His hair was dull in the shadows of the rock walls but Ryoko knew that in the sun it flared into a brilliant gold. However it was his eyes that she truly loved, A band of purple surrounding sky blue with a starburst of green around the pupil. She saw the flash of green just before he leaned in for another kiss.

Ever so slowly Ryoko felt his hand run up her spine towards the strings that kept her top on. Matt tried to keep her from noticing what he was doing by kissing her neck which he knew was her spot. He almost got away with it until Ryoko felt the strings fall against her sides. She shoved him back catching onto his trick and swam away to sit at the edge of the higher pool where the water fell down a gentle incline into the larger pool below. Moments later Matt hoped up on the rocks beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders reassuringly. They sat there for several seconds enjoying the feel of the water rushing past their legs on it's way down the rocky surface. Ryoko's distant, thoughtful look gave Matt pause, he avoided her eyes though respecting her privacy in that moment.

"What's wrong," he said concerned, "No one around here for miles."

"It's not that," Ryoko said trying to shake away the odd feelings rushing through her, and then with mischief, "You just haven't earned it yet."

With that she gave his a gentle push which was all it took to send him tumbling down the incline and into the pool below. He came up coughing water and shaking his hair spraying droplets everywhere. Finally he looked up and gave her a reproachful look. Ryoko turned around and slid gracefully down the smooth rocks landing easily in front of him. She struck a triumphant pose arms wide in the air one hip to the side smiling at him. She doubled over laughing seconds later watching Matt's face twitch as he tried desperately to hold his stern look. He gave up and decided pay back was better, with cat like reflexes he grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pushed her back against the gently running water. 

Matt held her there as he pushed himself between her open highs and held her there ravishing her with his eyes. Her normally spiky hair was smoothed by the running water and the surprised look on her face only added to her helplessness as Matt's eyes roamed down her body. Her white top only accented her full bust and now sopping wet did nothing to hide her obvious arousal he enjoyed the way her breathing caused her chest to swell with the rise and fall of her lungs. His gaze moved farther south across the smooth valley of her taught stomach down to her white swimsuit which was cut to ride high on her hips and accentuate her curves. 

Still holding her captive with one hand Matt slapped his free hand down on her firm thigh and ran it up her body slowly tauntingly as he lowered his face to hers and devoured her lips with his own. Ryoko gasped against his mouth as his hand slid up under her top to cup her left breast. The touch sent fires coursing through her body and she felt her nipple harden against his palm. Sensing her pleasure Matt released her hands and moved his other hand down her arm and along her body and gripped her backside. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he lifted her clear of the pool and set her on a small edge so his face was level with her midriff while her legs dangled in the water. Reaching behind her back she undid the two knots that kept her top on and then dropped it limply to the side. From his vantage point Matt stared up her bare torso, a look of lust burning in his unusual eyes. Ryoko felt like a goddess looking down her body to her sole worshipper, she gave him a regal nod to continue. 

Matt kissed her belly as he found the waist band of her remaining clothing. Ryoko lifted herself up slightly as he pulled away the garment fully exposing her. Absently he tossed the white bit of cloth towards the pools edge not caring if he missed or not. He moved closer to her placing a hand just below her heaving chest and run it down towards her growing heat. At the last second he curved his hand away and rubbed it down her inner thigh. _She isn't the only one who could tease, _he though wickedly as he kissed her thigh where his hand had just brushed past causing her to moan in frustration. 

She reached down and ran her hands through his soft hair as he placed a teasing kiss just above her most sensitive spot. She couldn't take much more of this, he was driving her wild without giving her any relief from the burning heat building within her. Finally he ended her torment as his tongue flicked out against her most sensitive area. Ryoko gasped in pleasure and bit her lip as Matt continued his ministrations. Unable to hold herself back Ryoko cried out at her moment of climax. She felt an electrical thrill run through her as she laid back against the rocks panting trying to catch her breath. Finally the ellipses faded and Ryoko looked down to see Matt's smirking face just before he went back to his game of teasing pleasure. She tightened her hands in his hair as he renewed his assault on her . This time she felt the rush of electricity long before she peaked and looked down to see the mischievous glint in Matt's flashing eyes. So that was it, he was using his powers to heighten her pleasure. Her mind reeled as another powerful wave of pleasure rushed through her. Exhausted she laid back against the warm rocks and stared up into the clear desert sky. 

Deciding to repay Matt she pulled herself up and slid into the pool. She slithered around behind him and pressed herself against him as she reached around to undo the fly on his shorts. She kissed his ear and whispered taunting promises softly between kisses. She ran her hands across the muscled expanse of chest before returning to the job of removing his clothing. Ryoko slid around to front and dropped into the water before him taking his shorts down with her. Ryoko let the shorts float away as she ran her hands up the powerful muscles of his legs. She broke the surface and slid her chest up his body as she reached around and gripped his firm buttocks. Writhing against him Ryoko feel him against her belly as she plastered Matt with a sloppy kiss. Ryoko put both hands to his face and deepened the kiss as she felt his arms wrap around her. 

Suddenly she needed him desperately and moaned against his mouth to relay her urgency. With ease his powerful arms lifted her clear of the waist deep water and looked deeply into her eyes gauging her reaction. Response she wrapped her legs around him and whispered into his ear.

"Please Matt," she said beseechingly, "I need you."

Slowly They became one in the shadowy pool. Gently he began to move with her their bodies in sync. Bit by bit he increased the tempo as he felt the pleasure building to unbearable levels. Ryoko buried her head into his neck, feeling her own climax building. A cry burst from Matt's throat as he lost control, seconds later Ryoko tightened her legs around Matt's waist unable to hold back any longer. 

Weakly Matt lowered Ryoko back to her feet as the both stood trying to steady each other in the waist deep pool. Making their way back to the warm rocks the lay beside to pool for a long time in each other's arms as the water dripped off their bodies. Finally Ryoko rolled to the side of Matt and looked deeply into his eyes.

"This is still a dream isn't it," she asked dreading the answer.

"Yes," the swordsman sighed unhappily, "This isn't real, no matter how mush I wish it was."

"Maybe someday it will be," she whispered looking at his sad expression.

"No Ryoko," he shook his head, "It won't, your forgetting about reality."

"I know,' she said unable to hold his gaze, "I still love Tenchi and you have your quest. But it's nice to dream. Thank you."

"Don't lose hope Ryoko," he said cupping her chin he smiled weakly, "You'll find the love you deserve, I'm sure of it."

She tried to hold the tears backs but was unable too as she pressed her lips to his in one final kiss before the dream ended and she remembered he was leaving her and Tenchi still didn't love her back. He returned the kiss with equal passion as the dream faded and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Matt lay there still beside the pool unwilling to end the dream wanting to hold her forever like this. Finally he worked up the courage to banish the dream and return them to their cruel fate of separation.

As he laid Ryoko beside the sleeping Tenchi he brushed a lock of cyan hair away from her forehead and planted a kiss there before padding silently out of the room. Ryoko smiled for a brief moment and then fell more deeply into her sleep and curled up against her unknowing prince placing an arm on his lean chest. Looking at the sight of the two Matt wished them well and quietly shut the door before stealthily moving down the hall back to the room with the carrot shaped cushions. Laying down he ran a finger over the soft fur of his sleeping companion and wished desperately to be back in the dream. But a dream was just a dream after all.

Author's Note

I'm reposting this just to have the entire Dreams Continuum up on FanFiction.net. I'm also going to try and get up the final chapter to Dream No More this week along with a special Valentines side story I dreamed up the other night. It never occurred to me that the first chapter of Midnight was posted on Valentines day a year ago, it's amazing how time flys and how slow my posts are these days. I want to thank everyone who reviews my work, it really makes my day to see reviews. Thanks again everyone.

Smack54


End file.
